demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Moriko Ito
Moriko 'Riko' Ito 'is a daughter of a former Japanese noblewoman, Taeko Ito, and the god of longevity, Juroujin. She is cursed with near immortality due to her father's godly powers and will not be able to die ''naturally until well after 1000 years. Background Moriko and her twin sister, Meihui, were born to Taeko Ito during the 1800s shogunate. Taeko was originally set to marry a member of the Tokugawa conglomerate, the next shogun in fact. She hadn't known about the arrangement util after she became pregnant and managed to hide her pregnancy by claiming illness and through the help of her mother and a servant. When the twins were born, the servant took them in and allowed Taeko to fulfill her duties as a wife of the future shogun. The maid raised the children on her own and eventually brought them to the house in order to work, where the children did not realize their mother was in fact their boss as well. Taeko fell ill and bade her children to come in in her last moments. Meihui, disgusted by her mother's deceit, left her side and escaped the house, hurrying to the nearby woods in a frenzy. Moriko remained until the end, taking her mother's last words before following her sister to the forest as well. It was there she a Meihui met a black stag that gave them a message from Juroujin, claiming them as his children and that they were fated to live forever. The twins were given gifts from their father. For Meihui, a gray crane with white markings. For Moriko, a pure white stag, a child of Juroujin's personal doe. These became their guardians and allowed them to travel wherever felt safest, so long as it was a forest, as that was the extent of their magic. Personality Moriko was generally a happier child than her sister, an optimistic by all definitions. She could always see the bright side in everything and everyone no matter to the situation. She's loud and occasionally speaks in the third person for emphasis, which really grates her sisters nerves. Like her sister, though, Moriko has severe trust issues, stemming from being forced to treat her birth mother so cordially her entire life. She can;t seem to get close to anybody either, as she fears they will die long before she does. Appearance Moriko has reddish hair tied into a ponytail, completely straight to nearly a point. She wears a silver/white clip on one side of her head. She's very short, much like her father is known for being, and has green-brown eyes like moss. She and her sister wear full body black cloaks in order to move through dark woods without being spotted. Whenever they leave the woods, which is very rare in the first place, Meihui usually obtains local clothes depending on location. Weapons *'''Kagayaku: ''A small blade with a scabbard made from the antlers of one of Juroujin's deer, carved with the most intricate designs. The red tassles manifest themselves as her hairtie under normal circumstances.'' Category:Females Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Huguenotical